mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Should there be a Catnapped article?
This 2020, as you are well aware, harbors Pesterquest, news of Hiveswap Act 2, and most importantly Homestuck^2. The continuation exceeding canon has been handled neatly in the wiki, only spaning a week or two between updates and edits. However, it has come to my attention that the patron-funded "Catnapped" series, available only to those who have donated to the Patreon, does not have any pages besides mentions in Swifer Eggmop's article. My question is if an article exists or a reason why this article doesn't that I am not aware of (which is fairly likely) and if there should be an article regarding the plot of Catnapped. Is this fair to the Patreon to not have a paid story on the wiki, or is this still MSPA information that should be on the wiki because it includes important plotlines. I myself haven't had the chance to donate nor read Catnapped, so I am asking someone who has. Thank you????????Doomed! to edit wiki pages (talk) 15:59, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :We've been discussing this a lot recently! Ultimately we decided that documenting these pattern pages is in theory no different than documenting, say, the steam games - which are also paid content. The lack of a page for Catnapped so far (or mores, references to it on other relevant pages) is more due to lag in documenting rather than a stance against it. We're prepared, actually - we already have a link template for these stories. Truthfully I think our handling of HS^2 as a whole begs improvement on distinguishing the arcs from each other. 01:03, January 24, 2020 (UTC) ::Thank you for responding! If that's the case, then there's not really much I can do, because unfortunately, I do not have the funds to donate at this moment. Is there any other way people like me can help? Even more, is there any way we can specifically ask those who have read the updates to edit a Catnapped article? I'm relatively new to both Homestuck and wiki editing (only a year into it), so I don't really understand how much of this works. Another than that, I'm glad that was cleared up. that the link template looks really nice and I'm hoping I'll be able to see a finished version soon! ::In regards to the handling of HS^2, and keeping in mind this is a fan-run website, I think that the editors and trying to keep up. Again, if you or anyone else has any suggestions then I think that would help. I'm not an admin or anything so I don't know what is best for the wiki, but I hope I have contributed. Thank you! Doomed! to edit wiki pages (talk) 15:01, January 24, 2020 (UTC) :::Anytime. And yeah, I understand, even though I'm contributing to the Patreon I'm actually behind on a lot of the content myself. I took the initiative to make a page for the bonus updates while I was writing this, so thank you for drawing attention to it! I hope subsections on a master page makes for now, but we can always change it. If you wanted to help out with free content, we're actually in serious need of padding out the dubiously canon subpages in regards to... everything? But especially the Epilogues and HS^2. A lot of people have been basing edits on Dirk's page, it's pretty much our best guideline at the moment. 16:14, January 24, 2020 (UTC) ::::Thanks for coming back and elaborating, it mean a lot! I'm writing the Homestuck^2: Storyline page as fast as I can, and with a lot of help it's up to date, aside from a couple references and links, and having the bonus pages addressed is probably the best thing to do right now. Of course I'll continue to edit pages in need, and once again I can't wait to see the up-to-date version of MSPA wiki! Doomed! to edit wiki pages (talk) 19:46, January 24, 2020 (UTC)